There are various pediatric orthopedic traumas and conditions that warrant the application of the spica cast. These conditions range from post-operative immobilization following reconstructive hip procedures, urologic bladder extrophy procedures, femur fractures, pelvic fractures and various hip soft tissue release-type procedures. These various orthopedic and urologic procedures require prolonged positioning in a spica cast to ensure a favorable outcome, and yet the currently existing designs for the spica table do not support the full body of the patient. Therefore, the support staff are required too physically support the lower extremities and arms during the procedure.
In addition to the challenges of the staff during the application of the cast, the current spica tables are large in size and challenge facilities in terms of storage for easy retrieval for use in the facility.
Prior art inventions known to the inventor do not accommodate infants and toddlers but are made for adult surgical procedures and not spica casts, and includes: 
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,996 granted to Rush, Sr., July 1973, discloses a movable frame having a vertically adjustable table top with cantilevered hip support and a pair of cantilevered retraction pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,451 granted to Tague, August 1982, discloses a platform mounted on a vertically adjustable pedestal base and including back and torso support means telescopically received by sockets on the platform when the frame is in a cast chair position. The back and torso members are movable to a second position on the platform to form a torso and head support for a supine patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,218 granted to Akcelrod, July 1990, discloses an orthopedic operating table, including a stand having mounted thereon a platform for support the trunk of a patient and a pair of appendage supporting arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,315 granted to Lamb et al, August 1997, discloses a lower limb traction system, including a perineal post and a traction unit for supporting the leg and maintaining traction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,043 granted to Lamb et al, October 2003, discloses a medical table having a head end column and a pair of foot end columns, all of which are automatically and simultaneously extendable and retractable, having mounted thereon body and separate leg supports.